Le plaisir du Multiclonage
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé: Se faire plaisir se fait à deux, deux personnes différentes dans une parfaite union... Mais le plaisir tout seul ? Ou non, avec soi-même ? Qu'est-ce que cela donnerait ? À vous de le voir


Le plaisir du Multiclonage

Résumé: Se faire plaisir se fait à deux, deux personnes différentes dans une parfaite union... Mais le plaisir tout seul ? Ou non, avec soi-même ? Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? À vous de le voir~

Disclamer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas sauf l'histoire ;)

Bêta: Haru-and-Kyo ! Que je remercie pour son excellent travail ! Merci ma chère~

Note: Attention les yeux ! Y'a du genre inceste ! Quoique c'est vraiment de l'inceste ? *réflexion intense* Hmm bah à vous d'en juger XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le plaisir du Multiclonage

Le village de Konoha était paisible en ces temps de paix et tout cela grâce à Sasuke Uchiwa.

Celui qui, pendant la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja opposant Tobi alias Obito Uchiwa ainsi que Madara Uchiwa, avait joint l'Alliance Ninja pour les vaincre.

Cela lui valut le titre de nouveau Héros de Konoha, sa réintégration au village de la feuille ainsi qu'être le successeur direct du Godaime Hokage.

Oh bien sûr il ne s'en était jamais pris directement au village caché de la feuille pendant sa désertion (Danzo ne comptait pas).

Il avait après tout tué les déserteurs Orochimaru, Deidara, et son frère, Itachi Uchiwa (Itachi-samaaaaaa snif...). Ajoutant aussi le faux et le vrai Madara Uchiwa.

Même sa désertion n'avait pas empêché le conseil et le village d'ouvrir grand les bras au "héros" ainsi que sa génération et de le féliciter pour sa nomination en tant que futur Hokage.

Tous l'avaient accueilli chaleureusement, tous sauf un.

Son meilleur ami/rival, Naruto Uzumaki.

Celui-ci savait que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade et que l'Uchiwa profitait bien de la naïveté et du mépris du village envers sa personne.

Ils l'avaient surtout fait revenir pour avoir une descendance avec pleins de petits Uchiwa et le concerné le savait plus que bien mais s'en fichait complètement, du moment qu'il pouvait montrer à tous qu'il leur était supérieur. Surtout devant la "dobe" quand il lui avait dit en personne qu'il serait le prochain Hokage.

Naruto sur le moment n'y avait pas cru mais en voyant le lendemain que la plupart des villageois et ninjas l'avaient déjà accepté en l'appelant "Uchiwa-sama" ou "Uchiwa-dono".

Sur le coup il avait vraiment eu envie de vomir, tandis que lui était toujours aussi détesté qu'avant.

Tous les habitants de Konoha avaient oublié qu'IL leur avait sauvé la vie à tous pendant l'attaque de Pain, même ses prétendus amis lui avaient tourné le dos après la guerre car pour eux il n'était que le Kyuubi et qu'ils avaient eu besoin de lui pour et pendant la guerre.

Il se souvenait encore qu'au moment où il combattait les deux Uchiwa, "l'Uchiwa nain" était arrivé à l'instant même où lui avait pris l'avantage sur ses adversaires et le ténébreux les avait tué dans leurs dos avant que le blond ne puisse faire disparaître les deux derniers représentants de l'Akatsuki.

Naruto se souviendrait toujours des acclamations en l'honneur de l'Uchiwa, en particulier de ses "amis" qui l'avaient acclamé et l'avaient vénéré pour les avoirs sauvés.

Même Sakura n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou et de pleurer de joie pour avoir retrouvé son "Sasuke-kun".

C'était à gerber...

Après cet événement, on l'avait évité ou regardé avec dégoût, soutenu par les regards de mépris des villageois et Tsunade n'avait rien pût faire pour changer cela. Que ce soit pour le titre de héros, la nomination pour devenir Hokage ou pour le comportement méprisable de l'Uchiwa.

Il était revenu à la case départ avec toujours autant de mépris et d'insultes que dans son enfance, chose qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais vivre après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé avec eux.

Naruto était dégoûté par leur attitude envers lui et finalement ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir été choisi pour devenir le prochain Hokage, surtout si c'était pour être le chef d'un village qui vous déteste et qui était rempli d'hypocrites.

Mais désormais le blond était bien au-dessus de tous ces gens sans valeur et avait bien changé après la guerre de par son comportement et de son physique.

Il mesurait maintenant 1,90 m, avait une carrure plus musclée sans en faire trop, des épaules musclées dues à ses entraînements quotidiens. Toujours une peau hâlée, des cheveux blond mi-longs en bataille, ses trois cicatrices étaient plus fines sur ses joues. Et ses yeux d'ordinaire d'un magnifique azur pur, étaient désormais pigmentées autour de l'iris, d'une couleur or, parfois d'un rouge sang quand il était dans une colère noire.

Ce détail était dû à sa fusion avec son démon renard qui avait accepté cette fusion de leurs chakras mais aussi un transfert de connaissances en matière de techniques Ninja pour le blond.

En effet Kurama s'était beaucoup attaché à Naruto et voulait qu'il devienne plus puissant afin de massa-Hum de montrer aux autres villageois de mes deux, que son protégé était le plus fort ! Et qu'il valait mieux que l'autre péteux d'Uchiwa nain !

Naruto reprenait les paroles à quelques insultes près de son cher colocataire poilu.

Naruto avait aussi reçu un magnifique cadeau de son renard qui ne s'était pas empêché de faire ressortir son côté mâle dominant en marquant son territoire.

Et donc l'adonis blond avait désormais un magnifique tatouage représentant un certain grand renard à Neuf queues qui faisait toute la largeur de son dos et les queues du renard partant vers son torse au niveau des abdominaux dont une s'enroulant aussi autour d'un de ses tétons. Le tatouage en soi était une parfaite représentation du Kyuubi.

Et oui le renard millénaire n'avait pas fait dans la demi-mesure !

Pour accompagner le physique, Naruto s'était fait aussi poser des piercings. Un à l'arcade sourcilière gauche avec un barbell de couleur rouge sang, ce qui soulignait son regard et le rendait encore plus sauvage, et un piercing lingual où s'y trouvait une petite boule de couleur orange.

Sa physionomie était mise en valeur par des vêtements de couleurs sombre, fini la combinaison orange criarde !

Il portait désormais la plupart du temps un pantalon noir, mettant en avant ses jambes puissantes; des sandales ninjas pour les missions; un haut en résille noir, qui ne cachait presque rien de sa musculature; par-dessus un haut bleu nuit à col V. Et permettant de voir le début de ses pectoraux avec une veste noire, pour compléter et où il avait placé plusieurs sceaux pour transporter armes et autres outils utiles en mission.

Naruto avait aussi beaucoup changé mentalement, plus calme et réfléchit en mission. Il n'était plus le gamin braillard et impulsif d'avant.

Naruto avait un charisme beaucoup plus poussé que par le passé, son physique et son allure faisait penser que l'on se trouvait face à un animal sauvage avec sa démarche féline et pleine d'assurance.

Il était devenu beaucoup plus puissant, ceci s'ajoutant à sa fusion avec Kyuubi. Mais personne ne savait à quel point il l'était devenu.

Naruto ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'il était bien plus fort que tous les autres car il savait qu'il serait sûrement emprisonné ou même tué.

Le Conseil attendait le moindre faux pas de sa part pour avoir un prétexte de le tuer et ça il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir !

Donc jusque-là personne ne savait pour sa fusion avec Kurama. Déjà qu'il était considéré comme un démon depuis qu'il était né.

Malgré cela, Naruto était content de se dire qu'il était beaucoup plus fort que "Mr Uchiwa", le masque était tombé.

L'imbécile heureux avait fait place à un esprit vif et intelligent, et à un visage impassible et froid en toutes circonstances.

Bien sûr avec un physique et une attitude pareille, Naruto avait beaucoup de succès avec les femmes (même si celles-ci le dévoraient des yeux de loin vu qu'il était toujours un démon pour elles) mais même si certaines osaient s'approcher de trop près de lui, elles étaient vite refroidis par son attitude plus froide que le glaçon Uchiwa.

La raison de son comportement avec ces vipères ? Le blond ne leur trouvait tout simplement pas l'appareil génital adéquate.

Et oui, il s'était découvert un certain penchant pour les hommes mais ça aussi personne ne le savait, il était très discret à ce sujet.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi des hommes qui, il le savait, s'intéressaient particulièrement à son cul mais le blond n'était pas du genre 'coup d'un soir' et ne voulait pas qu'on le considère comme un 'trophée'.

Si ces hommes croyaient qu'il ne les entendait pas quand il avait le dos tourné !

Mais sinon il savait se 'détendre seul' pour ce qui est des plaisirs charnels.

* * *

Naruto revenait tout juste d'une mission lorsqu'il pénétra dans son petit appartement qui n'avait pas tant changé que ça, mis à part qu'il était plus ordonné.

Le blond en avait plus que marre de ces missions avec 'Monsieur je-me-la-pète-car-je-vous-suis-supérieur-bande-d'insectes-qui-ne-méritent-pas-de-respirer-le-même-air-que-moi' et du chewing-gum rose qui s'était auto-proclamée "Madame Uchiwa".

Vraiment pour lui c'était l'enfer surtout l'Uchiwa qui n'arrêtait pas de le critiquer dans tout ce qu'il faisait avec ses "dobe" et "uzuratonkashi", qui l'exaspéraient à longueur de journée, et l'autre rosie qui l'enfonçait pour se faire bien voir par le beau brun.

Mais malgré ça, Naruto avait bien vu le regard insistant de l'Uchiwa sur son corps et surtout ses fesses.

Le nain Uchiwa voulait sûrement l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse, Naruto le savait pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois en charmante compagnie masculine chaque soir dans un bar réputé de Konoha.

Naruto y allait souvent sous Henge pour boire un verre après une rude journée en mission. Et s'il ne changeait pas d'apparence grâce à cette technique, il était sûr qu'il n'y aurait jamais pu y mettre les pieds à cause de son statut de "démon".

En tout cas personne n'avait vu la supercherie jusque-là, même le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, et celui-ci avait même essayé de le draguer un soir, sous son autre forme bien sûr, mais le blond l'avait vite remballé.

Et rien que pour voir la tête de ce teme ce soir-là, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un fou rire car refuser quelque chose à l'Uchiwa et ne pas être sensible à son "charme" devait être une chose impossible pour lui.

Pauvre Sakura qui ne savait même pas que son cher "Sasuke-kun" était gay ou alors le savait mais cruche comme elle était, elle préférait sûrement se leurrer dans son monde parfait de petit Uchiwa aux horribles cheveux roses.

Tout en repensant à ses deux "coéquipiers", Naruto se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Le tout en enlevant ses vêtements et les laissant traîner par terre, trop fatigué pour les ramasser.

Arrivé, nu, devant sa cabine de douche, il y entra et fit couler l'eau chaude qui rencontra sa peau hâlée.

Le jet purificateur détendit ses muscles tendus et il laissa échapper un soupir d'aise sous ce bien fait relaxant.

Voulant prendre son gel douche pour se savonner, il retint d'un coup son geste, ayant en tête une idée qui lui fit avoir un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Il exécuta le Mudra de la chèvre, familier pour tous, et fit apparaître dans un nuage de fumée un clone de lui-même tout aussi nu que l'original.

Naruto le regarda attentivement avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux et parcouru de son regard bleu azur son propre corps.

-Bon tu sais ce qui te reste à faire ! Dit le blond en s'asseyant dans la cabine et en tournant le dos à son clone.

Naruto laissa donc son clone se placer derrière lui pour savonner son dos.

Hé comme quoi le Multiclonage à ses avantages ! Pensa le fils de Minato.

Il sentait les mains de son clone parcourir son dos, appuyer sur ses clavicules puis au bas de ses reins. L'autre blond se détendît complètement sous les mains expertes de son clone, laissant entendre dans la cabine de douche ses soupirs d'aise.

-Hmmm ...

Les muscles dorsaux tendus sous les mains du clone se relâchèrent presque d'un coup et Naruto bénissait le créateur de cette technique du Multiclonage.

Le clone appuyait de temps en temps sur ses points érogènes, ce qui valut à l'original d'être au garde à vous dans une certaine partie de son anatomie et ça le clone le remarqua bien vite et s'en félicita intérieurement.

-Je vois que finalement tu as de l'énergie à revendre, Naruto-sama. Souffla le clone dans l'oreille de l'autre blond.

-Hm... À qui la faute ? Répondit dans un gémissement l'original.

En entendant cela Naruto pouffa légèrement et continua d'exciter encore plus son cher "maître".

Il passa sa main droite devant les abdominaux de Naruto et la descendit jusqu'à son membre érigé par le plaisir. Il l'attrapa fermement, lui valant un grognement de l'original et fit des va-et-vient sur le membre droit comme un piquet et tout aussi dur. Il synchronisa ses mouvements avec la respiration saccadé de Naruto, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite et sentant son maître qui n'allait pas tarder à venir. Il se plaça devant celui-ci et englouti directement le sexe de l'autre blond dans sa bouche.

Naruto eu un hoquet de surprise face à cette soudaine sensation qu'était la bouche humide et étroite de son clone, vite remplacée pas un grognement de plaisir envers les va-et-vient de la bouche du clone sur sa queue.

-Haaa oui... Continue aaan ne t'arrête surtout paaaas... Supplia presque l'original. Naruto en entendant le ton employé de son double, ne pût s'empêcher de sourire autour du sexe dans sa bouche.

-Vos désirs sont mes ordres, Naruto-sama. Dit le clone d'une voix sensuelle.

Il reprit sa tâche en prenant l'imposant membre plus profondément dans sa bouche tout en allant plus vite. Sentant son gland taper contre le fond de la gorge de son clone, Naruto n'en pouvait plus et se libéra au final dans la bouche chaude et accueillante de l'autre.

-Haaaa oui putain ! S'écria Naruto dans sa jouissance.

Naruto se contenta d'avaler la semence avec contentement, n'en laissant pas une goutte sur le membre de son maître qui reprit vite de la vigueur face à son 'traitement' de nettoyage.

-Ça a été vite !

-La ferme !

-Que de vulgarités maître~

-Tch!

Le uke essaya de reprendre son souffle et regarda son clone qui récupérait sa semence.

Il n'avait pas pût satisfaire ses "besoins" avec la longue mission qu'il avait eu avec son équipe et il ne voulait surtout pas faire "ça" en pleine mission avec un Uchiwa qui a la feu au cul et le bubble-gum rose collant ! Non merci !

Reprenant enfin sa respiration il vit son clone se redresser devant lui avec un sourire satisfait d'où s'échappait un filet blanc de son sperme. Naruto prit alors son menton et lécha le liquide blanchâtre pour se goûter. Il n'en fut qu'encore plus excité et embrassa fiévreusement la bouche de son clone qui ne protesta pas, bien au contraire !

Les deux gémirent de concert dans la bouche de l'autre, l'original passa sa langue à travers sa bouche et commença un ballet sensuel de langues.

Le blond pût encore plus sentir le goût de son sperme dans la bouche de son dominant et explora de sa langue la cavité buccale de l'autre blond. Suçant et enlaçant la langue de celui en face.

Dans le baiser passionné, les mains des deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas en reste et vagabondaient sur le corps musclé de l'autre.

Naruto passa ses mains autour du cou de son clone tout en les passants aussi dans ses cheveux, mouillé par le jet d'eau, pour approfondir le baiser. Tandis que l'autre Naruto, passait ses mains vers le bas de ses reins pour prendre fermement les fesses de l'original et le plaquer contre la vitre de la cabine de douche.

L'eau chaude ruisselait sur leurs corps étroitement liés, de la buée s'était former sur les parois de la cabine et on pouvait entendre les gémissements des deux blonds quand le clone fit bouger ses hanches pour faire se toucher leurs deux membres érigés.

Le clone alla de plus en plus vite dans ses coups de hanches, encouragé par les râles et gémissements de son maître qui n'en n'était que plus excité face au rythme soutenu.

-Ha oui... C'est bon aan...

-Haaa j'adore t'entendre gémir ou plutôt m'entendre gémir hnnn... Dit-il avec un sourire pervers à son original. Un vrai appel à la débauche... T'en penses quoi Na-ru-to ? Continua le clone dans l'oreille de son amant d'original.

Le clone resserra son emprise autour de sa taille et Naruto enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour des hanches de celui-ci.

Naruto sorti de la cabine de douche, fermant l'eau devenue froide et les dirigea vers sa chambre en un temps record.

Arrivé au pied du lit, il plaqua son original dessus et le rejoignit, surplombant l'autre blond à quatre pattes.

Ils étaient tous deux trempés et ne s'étaient pas séché dans la précipitation du clone mais le dominant continuait à faire se rencontrer leurs deux érections dans de brusques mouvements de bassin. Sous lui, son dominé ne faisait que gémir et il chercha à embrasser son clone, ce qu'il comprit et donna aussitôt un baiser enfiévré.

Naruto ne voulant pas être le seul à profiter des sensations, commença à faire balader ses mains sur le corps musclé et trempé au-dessus du sien. Naruto retraça du bout des doigts ce dos musculeux et puissant, résultat de nombreux entraînements. Il sentit sous son touché, des frissons parcourant le corps au-dessus du sien.

Le clone, lui, passa ses mains sur les tétons dressés du blond au regard envoûtant, les titillant et les pinçant en même temps qu'ils échangeaient leur baiser. Les délicieux boutons de chaires étaient un point très érogène chez le blond et le clone le savait plus que bien.

Naruto put finalement libérer sa bouche de l'échange pour laisser filtrer un long gémissement lorsque son clone prit dans l'une de ses mains, en laissant toujours un jouer avec ses tétons, son érection douloureuse et fit des va-et-vients rapides sur celle-ci.

Puis la copie du blond descendit petit à petit sa bouche le long de son corps, en traçant un sillon brûlant avec sa langue.

La langue en question s'attarda un instant sur l'un des mamelons dressés puis passa sur les abdominaux prononcés du blond gémissant sous lui. Elle s'amusa avec le nombril sous lui, en faisant des allers et venues, reproduisant l'acte sexuel lui-même.

Et alla au final, jusqu'à son sexe érigé où il le prit en bouche pour une autre fellation. Il dirigea en même temps ses doigts vers la bouche de son uke qui comprenant ce que l'autre allait faire par la suite, les prit en bouche pour les sucer avidement afin de passer à l'étape suivante.

Le clone en regardant son autre lui sucer avidement ses doigts comme s'il suçait une autre partie de son anatomie, se sentie encore plus excité qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il retira ses doigts de cette bouche trop tentatrice pour son propre bien, et vint prendre sauvagement ses lèvres à la place.

Un autre combat de langues pour la dominance débuta, s'entrelaçant l'une l'autre et refaisant la découverte de la bouche de son amant. Un filet de salive s'échappait le long du menton de Naruto.

Les bouches avides ne se détachaient pas tandis que le clone dirigeait ses doigts recouverts de salive vers l'entrée étroite de son uke. Il y fit rentrer une première phalange, et Naruto ne sentit rien, trop prit par le baiser intense et brûlant. À la deuxième, il ressentit une légère gêne puis pour à la troisième, ça devint douloureux mais Naruto détourna la douleur en reprenant son sexe en bouche pour le détendre.

Il fit des va-et-vients avec ses doigts à l'intérieur de l'antre serrée, l'étirant et cherchant quelque chose qui enverrait son uke au septième ciel.

Le clone reproduisit la même cadence que sur le membre suintant dans sa bouche.

Soudain la respiration saccadée, Naruto émit un cri de plaisir dû aux doigts du clone qui venaient de percuter de plein fouet sa prostate.

-Trouvée ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

Il ajouta le quatrième et dernier doigt, tout en faisant attention à continuer de titiller sa prostate. Naruto, lui, n'était plus que gémissements et cris de plaisir, tout ça c'était juste trop...

Ce que lui faisait son clone était divin et le fait que ce "traitement" soit procuré par une copie de lui-même, sans refréner son côté pervers, l'excitait et le rendait fébrile sous les caresses de son seme.

L'érotisme, le côté malsain et interdit de la situation l'enflammait au plus haut point, sans oublier que c'était quelque chose de secret et rien qu'à lui.

Le clone, voyant son uke qui allait bientôt venir, décida d'enlever ses phalanges de son anus et Naruto qui allait protester à cette perte, sentit quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros forcer son entrée, pourtant bien préparée.

Le clone poussa petit à petit son pénis à l'intérieur du trou vraiment étroit, pensa-t-il en essayant de ne pas le pénétrer tout d'un coup et le prendre ici et maintenant.

Naruto se sentit partagé entre douleur et plaisir intense, il se sentait écartelé mais quand soudain son clone le pénétra en entier et percuta sa prostate en un coup. Il ne pût que crier son envie qu'il recommence encore et encore, ce qui entraîna par la suite un rythme effréné de coups de butoir de son seme.

Naruto se faisait complément défoncer le cul, son clone le prenait violemment et persécutait à chaque fois sa prostate. Et il ne pouvait même pas se libérer car il avait enserré la base de sa colonne de chaire avec sa main.

-Alors hn... Qu'est-ce que ça fait Aan... Quoi d'avoir sa propre queue entre ses fesses ? Susurra le clone au creux de l'oreille du blond en dessous.

-Aaah c'est bon... Plus fort aan... Gémit l'original.

-Tu veux quoi exactement, Na-ru-to ? Demanda le clone blond. Tu veux que ma bite te remplisse plus profondément ? Que tu la sentes tout au fond dans ton petit trou, ne ?

-Aaaah Oui ! Je te veux... plus... en moi Ah ! Supplia-t-il sous les coups de hanches, de plus en plus rapides maintenant, de son clone.

-Tes désirs sont mes ordres "Maître". Fit le blond dominant en accentuant plus brusquement ses allés et venus.

Naruto était au bord de l'extase, entre le septième et le huitième ciel.

Se faire prendre aussi brutalement ! Peut-être était-il masochiste ? Pensa-t-il un bref instant.

Mais les coups brutaux de son clone en lui, le firent vite revenir à la réalité et continuer à s'exprimer vocalement. Hurlant et criant son plaisir sous le regard brûlant de sa copie qui le pilonnait toujours.

À ce moment Naruto était vraiment magnifique, pensa le clone.

Les joues rougies, les lèvres gonflées par leurs nombreux baisers répétés, légèrement entrouvertes elles laissaient s'échapper une respiration saccadée ainsi que des gémissements et cris langoureux.

Les yeux semi-ouverts étaient devenus complément vitreux sous le trop pleins de sensations jouissives. Le corps s'arquant à chacun de ses coups de butoir. Transpirant avec la chaleur de leurs ébats.

Oui, Naruto était un vrai appel à la débauche et à la luxure. Le fait que lui seul pouvait le voir ainsi, le faire sien en ne faisant qu'un avec lui de cette autre façon. C'était tout simplement orgasmique pour lui.

-Ensemble Naruto Mmm... Toujours ensemble. Dit presque sérieusement le clone à l'autre blond qui sentit bientôt sa fin venir.

-Ah oui... Ensemble pour... toujours. Dit-il en plongeant son regard bleu azur et rouge sang dans son double.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre et le sang montant à grande vitesse à ses tempes. Le clone donna encore quelques coups dans l'antre serrée avant de se libérer complément à l'intérieur tout en enlevant sa main du sexe de son soumis qui éjacula tout de suite après. Se libérant entre leurs deux torses ruisselant non pas d'eau mais de transpiration due à leurs ébats.

Le double se retira délicatement de l'anus de Naruto dans un "pop" sonore, ce qui laissa un vide pour celui-ci. Il se décala sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser et s'affala sur le matelas en attirant dans ses bras SON Naruto.

Ils essayaient de reprendre chacun leurs souffles et s'observèrent tout deux avant de s'échanger un doux baiser. Ce qui était tout le contraire de ceux pendants leurs "activités".

Ils se séparèrent après l'échange, Naruto se blottit contre le torse chaud et les bras protecteurs de son double blond.

Il se sentait tellement mieux dans ses bras comme dans un cocon l'éloignant du reste du monde.

L'instant de calme se brisa par le clone qui lui demanda après un temps:

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, bien mieux. Soupira le blond.

À cette réponse, le clone afficha un grand sourire rayonnant et serra plus fort le corps dans ses bras. L'Uzumaki vint coller son oreille contre la poitrine de son clone, entendant les battements de son propre cœur et voulu s'endormir par cette douce berceuse. Mais lui-même ne voulait pas en rester là apparemment et se dégagea légèrement pour regarder dans les yeux de son "créateur" avec détermination.

-Naruto, tu ne peux plus continuer ainsi. Fit-il la voix devenue dure.

-Je sais mais-

-Non laisse-moi finir. Interrompit le clone. Tu as encore l'espoir que cela change, que les villageois et tes "amis", dit-il avec dureté, puissent voir le vrai visage de l'autre Teme ou même que l'on puisse enfin t'accepter dans ce village mais...

Il s'interrompit un instant toujours en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec une pointe de tristesse dans ceux-ci.

-Tu vois bien qu'ils ne t'accepteront jamais tel que tu es réellement avec toute ta bonne volonté à vouloir protéger ce maudit village. Ils te considéreront toujours comme un "monstre". Continua le clone, cette fois avec une haine profonde dans la voix.

Naruto savait tout cela mais comme l'avait dit son clone il avait eu la folle espérance que tout ceci change et l'entendre de sa propre bouche n'en était que plus douloureux pour lui.

Après tout, son clone représentait ce qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui-même et ne fut ainsi que contraint de voir la vérité en face, représentée par une copie de lui-même certes, et faire au final, un choix définitif.

L'autre blond qui l'observait encore jusqu'ici, vit l'expression sur le visage de son original changer en une pure détermination. Retrouvant le Naruto que tous connaissaient pour sa volonté de feu. Il savait maintenant que le blond avait pris sa décision pour leur avenir et en fut plus que ravi car il savait ce que l'autre avait décidé.

La nuit même, une ombre passa les portes du village de Konoha et si quelqu'un avait été présent et attentif, il aurait pût voir que cette ombre portant une cape noir avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux azur particuliers.

Mais personne ne la remarqua et ne la vit quitter définitivement son ancien village natal, qui l'avait tant détesté et réciproquement, pour une nouvelle vie.

Fin

* * *

Et oui voilà une bien belle fin où enfin Naruto va pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie ;)

-Tu parle avec sa technique de pervers...

-Hé la technique du Multiclonage est le truc le plus cool au monde *-* Aaah qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être un homme et avoir une technique pareil dans la réalité *bave*

-Contente toi de l'utiliser ici *baragouine* heureusement que c'est pas un homme. Merci mon dieu !

-Voix off~ *sourire malsain* Encore une remarque de toi et j'me ferais un réel plaisir de te torturer lentement et douloureusement *rictus carnassier*

-Euh Gloup O.O *prend un gros rouleau de scotch et en met plusieurs couches sur sa bouche*

-Hmm dommage Kukuku~

Enfin bref ! J'espère que vous avez beaucoup appréciée cet OS très spécial et j'dois bien évidemment faire la demande des reviews avec ma technique de la mort qui tue: Les yeux chibi-Ichi ! *yeux chibi-Ichi activé*

À une prochaine ;3

Ps : de la béta = moi aussi dans une autre vie je serais un homme, ninja, avec une technique de Kage Bushin…. Mais j'ajouterai une technique de copie d'apparence~ comme ça on peut le faire avec « qui » on veut =D *vilaine béta sort*


End file.
